


He can't be mad at her

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: inspired by Leanne deciding to retire from the ER l this is what was probably running through Neal's mind when he found out.)





	He can't be mad at her

Neal was shocked  finding out that Leanne was planning on moving on from her spot as residency director It hurt him  but he's a professional whom is at work so he can't react like a maniac  he can't torture  himself questioning as to why someone he considers one of his longtime friends one he's known for years on to no end  would decide to throw  her years of medical experience away

He could choose to be mad at her but he can't  be mad at her because he understands her  in ways no one else can even bother to see her in he's been with her from the start they've gone beyond the professional standards  of not getting too close to people you work with closeness is not something that should be messed with but it's all too easy for one person to be close to another person

 

Forming friendships bonds that can’t be broken having people to be there for you in your time of need 

He knows it hasn't been easy on Leanne more so seeing as she is still haunted by the accident

Something that was so tragic it's impossible for anyone to ever really get over  the fact that this woman can manage to stand strong after losing her own flesh and blood both being a husband and her children  having been the only survivor of a car crash that if she hadn't survived he wouldn't have her as a friend. Neal kept his mouth shut about the secret of her leaving that is until after performing a surgery the two shared a heart to heart in the hallways about her leaving


End file.
